The "Freak"-ish Traveling Circus
The "Freak"-ish Traveling Circus is an expanding group of traveling circus freak" that hold "shows". The Ogranization's theme song is The Misfortune Teller. Overview The Truth about the Circus. The "Freak"-ish Traveling Circus is not a real circus, it is a circus owned by a necromancer and his group of maniacs and abominations. He uses the shows to make a horde of living beings come, and later when some of the attendants "disappear", they later show up as part of the circus. Shows. The Group seems to pick off certain or random attendants one by one while the others are distracted by the show. Sometimes, when all the attendents become aware of the disappearing attendents, the leader of the circus will turn the lights off, as all the members of the circus attack the attendants at once. Members The Circus consists of "unique" members and resurrected attendants. Donny "Necro" Donny "Necro" is the leader of the circus, and is the one that resurrects dead attendants. He is a RED Spy. Appearence and Personality Donny wears The Gravel Pit Emperor without the Bountiful Bow, because he uses the Stylish Spy model. He also wears The Spectre's Spectacles and a Something Special For Someone Special Ring. Donny is very greedy, but also insane. He will do anything for money and new members for his army of abominations. Powers and abilities *Donny's ring grants him his necromancy, like resurrecting people as the undead, or summoning skeleton minions. *Donny carries a Enforcer with him everywhere. Weaknesses *Donny's greed can make him do things that would likely get him killed. *Donny is as durable and fast as a normal spy. *If he uses his ring, he won't be much of a threat. The Mutant The Mutant is a BLU Pyro, he is one of the main attractions of the circus, and is a former human. Appearence and Personality The Mutant wears a Ghastly Gibus, Soot Suit, and The Creatures Grin. When he's not doing his show, he wears the Maniacs Manacles. The Mutant is an abomination, his shows usually have him eat a fat "ragdoll" or "steak" with a long tongue thats hidden deep inside his mouth. The Mutant is unstable, but can sometimes act civilized like a human being, but not for long. Powers and Abilities *As mentioned before, The Mutant has a long tongue hidden deep inside his mouth, which he can shoot out to grab victims or items that are to far. *The Mutant has enhanced strength. Weaknesses *The Mutant is slow. So fast freaks and mercenaries could get away if they can dodge his tongue. *Strong freaks could grab his tongue and throw him around like a yo-yo or rope. The Creature The Creature is a RED Pyro, and is also one of the main attractions. Appearence and Personality The Creature wears the Bonedolier, The Cauterizers Appendage, a Cute Suit (painted Cream Spirit, RED Team.), Maniacs Manacles, and the Up PyroScopes. The Creature is no human. He is pure chaos. His show consists of him breaking and/or ripping apart "ragdolls" and objects Powers and Abilities *The Creature has inhuman strength, and can easily break somebody's bones. *Creature also has enhanced perception due to his "special" eyes. Weaknesses *The Creature is slow in speed, but is also not that bright. *The Creature can not detect things that are objects, like a disguised Ninjineer, or a MeeM. Bubbles The Clown To see Bubbles the clown, go here. He was created by Youtuber and Freak Concept Wikia user, BurgerLord. His shows mainly contain him fitting into small objects, or doing the famous "dive into a glass of water" trick. Gobber The Strong Gobber the Strong is a BLU Heavy, and is the most famous of the main attractions. Appearence and Personality Gobber wears the Robo-Heavy gladiator cosmetics, the Bone-Cute Belt, the Steel Toed Stompers, and the Bolshevik Biker. Gobber is the strongest, even stronger then The Creature. His shows usually contain him fighting strong freaks like BLU or GRN Vagineers. Gobber is overconfident because of all his wins in the ring. Powers and Abilities *Gobber is the strongest of the bunch, he is able to break armor, bones, and most types of metal. *Gobbers armor can protect him from powerful attacks. Weaknesses *Gobber is slow because of all his armor. *Gobber is overconfident, so he can underestimate his opponents. Stripe The Tamer Stripe The Tamer is a YLW Soldier and is the newest member. Appearance and Personality Stripe is a YLW Soldier who wears the Mantreads and wields a Disciplinary Action. Stripe focuses a lot on success. He becomes infuriated when he fails on certain actions. He is also cruel and tames TF2 species in torturous ways when not performing to make sure they do everything he tells them to do perfectly. His shows consist of him taming TF2 species like Spycrabs, RED or BLU Vagineers and his most dangerous performance, him taming human-sized Caberneers. Powers and Abilities * Stripe is capable of forcing his will telepathically at TF2 freaks to make them do what he wants them to do, this can be resisted but it's very difficult to resist. It only work son freaks who are a species and also normal mercenaries. This is however only possible after he has hit them with his Disciplinary Action * Stripe can also shoot out rope-like appendages from his knuckles to grab things or to use as a grappling hook. They are very strong and durable so he could rip a normal mercenary to pieces rather easily with them. Weaknesses * Stripe is not so great at fighting melee as he usually commands his tamed "pets" to attack or using his ropes. * Stripe is unstable and gets mad if he fails at something, so freaks can take advantage over his anger. Undead Circus Members Undead Circus Members are resurrected circus attendants, the only thing that makes them different from normal people and mercenaries is that they are undead and they wear circus themed cosmetics. CircusMembers.jpg|Three of the Six types. CircusMembers2.jpg|The other Three types of Members. Appearence and Personality Undead Circus Members are almost emotionless, the only emotions they know are "happiness" and anger. Their Appearences are usually circus themed cosmetics. They mostly come in 6 classes: Heavy, Engineer, Soldier, Spy, Sniper, and Pyro. Powers and Abilities Heavy Member: They have the most Durability. Soldier Member: The Strongest One. Engineer Member: The Smartest One. Pyro Member: Fire Resistant. Spy Member: The Stealthiest One, and are Sabotage Experts. Sniper Member: Enhanced Perception (Not as Enhanced as The Creature's Perception). Weaknesses Heavy Member: The Slowest One (Not as Slow as Gobber.) Soldier Member: The Least Bright Engineer Member: The Weakest One Pyro Member: The Weakest (in Strength) Spy Member: The Weakest (In Durability) Sniper Member: Cant detect objects, like MeeMs, Ninjineer disguised. Leaders The Members usually follow/protect certain members of the circus. Heavy: Gobber Soldier: Mutant Engineer: Donny Pyro: No Leader, can follow/protect any of the members Spy: Donny Sniper: Creature Trivia *Originally, Creature and Mutant were gonna be a duo called "The Pyro Bro's". *Bubbles wasnt originally gonna be in the organization. But when the creator wanted to make a Circus organization, he asked the creator of Bubbles if he could include him in the organization. Category:Organizations Category:Freaks Made by Tim-McCarty